Percy Jackson Short Story
by DogeThePoseidon
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so please don't judge to harshly thank you. After Percy finds Annabeth in her cabin doing something how will he react? He would do something we wouldn't expect. 2-shot Perciper [Ch2 updated because of minor detail and me being dumb :)]
1. The cause and effect, Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so...yeah! I enjoy PJ and I read many fanfics and I thought "Hell! I want to try!" SO here is...whatever i'm going to name this. Till AN! ps This is set before HoO but has HoO Characters, hope you don't mind!**

 **Third Person View**

 **Percy Jackson age 16**

 **Camp Half-Blood's woods**

Percy was miserable. Why? Well let's back up a bit to when it all began. Percy was walking towards the arena to practice his swings, until he heard a moan escape from the Athena cabin.

He knew Annabeth was in her cabin since she took a break around this time, so Percy decided to see what Annabeth was doing and he wanted to know what that moan was also.

Percy made his way towards the Athena cabin and when he opened, and saw why see was moaning made Percy feel empty.

At first he thought _What is this?_ Then he saw the blond curls of a naked teen on top of an Apollo camper. Percy then realized what happened it took him a good 10 seconds to realize.

Annabeth Chase, smartest child of Athena since Daedalus had just made a mistake. That mistake was cheating on a Son of Poseidon, which oh so happens to have a Fatal Flaw of Loyalty.

Percy was broken, when he regained his voice he said "Wow Annabeth thank you." And with that he closed the Athena cabin's door and heard Annabeth scream and cry repeating _No no no what have I done!_ Percy didn't care he felt lost, broken, and betrayed.

He went to cabin and grabbed rope. He didn't cry until he started running into the woods, were awful memories start popping up in his head. One of them was Gabe. Percy wanted to die.

He hadn't felt this way since Gabe. Percy had a past he had forgotten since he came to camp.

He wished he still didn't remember them.

And now he is. Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, running in the forest. He didn't want to return ,he didn't hate Annabeth, he just wanted to die.

This wasn't the first time he had these thoughts. He remembered when Gabe would torture him, everyday. Percy had the scars to prove it too. Percy had suicidal thoughts so many times. This was the first one in four years.

Percy had reached his limit. He started to climb a tree and tie the rope on a strong branch on the tree. Percy then tied the rope to his neck, he knew that once he slid off the branch there was no going back so he grabbed Riptide out of his pocket and wrote a note on the piece of paper he took from his cabin.

Percy wrote, _Those who find me tell everyone this, Annabeth Chase has betrayed my love. I find it sad, that I had to find Annabeth in bed with another man from the Apollo cabin. But know this, no one brought this but my past and myself. If only I could see you all one more time. But farewell my fellow campers, and in the end, I still love you Annabeth._

 _~Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson._

Percy put the note in his pocket but it was obvious enough to see if anyone found his body.

Percy breathed in the last fresh air he would ever get. He closed his eye's and prepared to enter his Uncle's realm.

He slid off the branch and heard Riptide hit the dirt floor. And Percy felt a rug on his neck and saw straight ahead from where he came from.

He couldn't breathe. Slowly his vision became blurry then he saw….

Nothing

 **Yea I know kind of shitty, but this is my first story. Sorry it wasn't great honesty I like the Gabe-Abused-Percy-Percy-becomes-a-fucking-badass-and-kind-loyal-person-romance type of stories. I will write one when I can though. So hope you enjoyed(Well if you didn't it was expected he committed suicide which isn't funny.) Then I don't know Review?**

 **~DogeThePoseidon**


	2. End Chapter 2

Second chapter. Still deciding the ship I might go Percy X Bianca or PerZoe. But hell that doesn't matter now...right? Let's just move on.

Third Person View

Percy Jackson age 16

Dangling on a branch

Percy didn't feel the tug, it was more like a burn now, was he in the underworld? No. Percy felt different. He could tell he was alive because of the wind breeze.

He heard a voice say "Will he be fine? Why did we even bring him to the cliff? We should've just taken him back to camp, I'm pretty sure we aren't close to the beach!." The voice sounded feminine and she sounded like she was in an argument.

Then he heard a male voice say "Jeez Beauty Queen, chill for a moment. I pretty sure we are close to the beach."

Percy knew who was with them at that moment he heard Beauty Queen. He knew Piper McLean and Leo Valdez were with him.

Percy opened his eyes to see a worried face of Piper and Leo. He tried to talk but he found it very hard.

"Why Percy?" Piper said. Leo said"Yeah Percy you aren't the suicidal type man." Percy lifted up his arm with a little trouble and pointed to his throat. They nodded understanding why he wasn't responding.

Piper and Leo helped Percy up and carried him to the beach. When they got there Piper sent Leo to get Ambrosia and Nectar, while she helped Percy into the water. Percy could feel his throat burn a little, but he knew it was healing. Percy tried to talk again but he said "Urg s-surly." Piper smiled sadly and said "Don't talk it will hurt if you tried to talk."

Percy only nodded and let himself heal. Leo came back with the Nectar and Ambrosia. Piper made Percy drink some Nectar and broken pieces of Ambrosia when Leo said "Feeding him like a baby Pipes." Percy and Piper glared at Leo. Leo quickly shut up and sat down on the beach.

Piper then asked again "So, Percy why?" She saw Percy eyes looked pained, but quickly returned normal. Percy opened his mouth to reply but then he coughed. He then spoke "I found Annabeth sleeping with another guy, it brought back some memories of my past. I'm sorry."

Piper was surprised to hear Annabeth cheated, she would've laughed if someone else said it, but Percy looked so hurt. So that's why he ran into the woods and tried to kill himself She thought.

Leo was quiet this whole time but then asked "What were the memories you remembered?" Percy eyes again showed hurt but said "My stepfather." That made Piper and Leo confused, then they looked at eachother and nodded. "Who was your stepfather Percy?" Piper asked.

Percy looked at her and said "He used to abuse me and my mother." Piper was shocked and she saw Leo also shocked about the news. He didn't Percy had a past like this. Percy stood up from the water, and said "Well I'm feeling better i'm going to rest in my cabin." Piper said "Don't do anything stupid, ok?" Percy only nodded and walked to his cabin.

Later that night

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy was on his bed looking at the ceiling when he heard a knock. He got up slowly and opened the door.

In front of him was Piper and she looked worried.

"Percy why weren't you at dinner?" she asked.

"Wasn't hungry, and I didn't want to see her." He replied. Piper nodded. Piper started blushing and said "Percy, I think I have feelings for you"

Percy looked at her, but didn't say anything. Piper looked up at Percy and said "Sorry, I understand you just uh "broke up" so forgot I said anything." Then she turned around but Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

Piper tried to resist but then started kissing back. It was a slow and passionate kiss.

Then Percy pulled back and said "I return your feeling Piper, I like you too. I don't know if this is love but i'll say it now. Piper I love you." Piper smiled at his words.

Percy forgot all about Gabe and Annabeth. Percy and Piper loved each other. Best of all thought, Percy and Piper knew nothing bad would happen to them for a while.

During their time away from Camp Half-Blood they went to many places around America and soon started going to places like Greece and Paris. Eventually the Gaia came around. The seven demigod defeated Gaia and her giants.

After that Prophecy, Percy and Piper almost lived a cliche happily ever after!

Almost

Hoped you guys enjoyed! Trash 2-shot I know :( But hey! I'm new at this, i'll try my best to improve my writing and make sure the story is jumping around like this one! So cya! ~Doge

[Update] I realized I said Percy X Bianca or PerZoe, i'm an idiot right? So let's just say that didn't happen and it's Perciper (lenny), sorry for whoever expecte or PerZoe truly am

[PS] I prefer those two ships than any other XD


End file.
